


Weiss Schnee V. S. Camp Blooming Rose

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bad Jokes, Camp camp au, Dark Comedy, Don't trust the mice, Explicit Language, F/F, FEELINGS ARE WEIRD, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Pyromaniac Cat, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Weiss learns she loves cursing, Weiss stabs a bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Weiss hated the out doors and the like, so of course her family thought it would be a great idea to send her to a summer camp.But the more time she spent at Camp Blooming Rose, one thing became very clear...she absolutely detested camp counselor Ruby Rose(Check out another work I'm doing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638500, an original one too! Tell me what you think of it in the comments)





	1. A Thwarted Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just love Camp Camp and figured, hey, what if the RWBY characters took their place? And it snowballed from there, so yay
> 
> For anyone curious, Ruby is 18 while Weiss is 12. Yay, age difference drama~
> 
> Also, the first chapter is more of an short intro thing. Let me know if you like this idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want me to make a series of one shots out of this AU? Let me know in the comments! =3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss held onto the straps of her duffle bag tightly as she stood at a cross roads. It had been at least an hour since she first snuck out of her tent, and she hoped the conversation she over heard was true. New kids were coming, which meant a bus would be here in a little while, and that was her opportunity to escape. She shuddered at remembering yesterday morning when she arrived. The heat, the woods, the bugs, the UNBEARABLY UPBEAT CAMP COUNSELOR!

Weiss despised Ruby Rose the moment she greeted her group from the bus. How could someone be so...so optimistic in a place like this? It was improbable, and she refused to believe that mask of cheer was true. Camp counselor Blake was...more tolerable, considering she appeared as miserable as Weiss was, but still, she needed to escape.

"Weiss? What are you doing up so early?"

Weiss froze from hearing that painfully familiar voice,"Waiting." She replied curtly.

Ruby came to stand besides her, chuckling lightly,"Really now? I never expected you to greet new comers considering yesterday."

Weiss did her best to not kick the counselor in the shin,"Yes, well...I'm not good with others, so I thought I could try to change that."

Oh Oum that felt physically painful to say.

"Oh," those stupidly bright silver eyes lite up even more,"That's fantastic! I knew you had the Camp Blooming Rose spirit!"

"Right..."

Thankfully Weiss didn't have to suffer for long, the bus was pulling up. She actually began to grin when she thought of how far she could get away from this place whenever she hijacked the bus.

It screeched to a stop, and it opened, the bus driver Hazel grunted,"Kid's are here."

It took a moment, but a few kids came out. A shy blonde in a Pumpkin Pete's hoody, a tall and intimidating looking red head, a quiet and reserved boy with a pink streak in their hair, and a hyperactive orange haired ball of pure energy.

Ruby was excitedly telling them all about the camp and how much fun they were gonna have, yadda yadda. Hazel had gotten out of the bus to take a bathroom break, but forgot to close the door. Perfect.

She gave one last look to make sure no one was paying attention to her before sprinting onto the bus and pulling a lever that closed the door.

Weiss heard her name being called from the other side followed by banging on the door,'Haha, a useless attempt!' She cackled in her mind.

But now came the true dilemma, when she sat in the seat, she couldn't reach the petals. Weiss quickly unzipped her bag, pulling out one of the few things she brought with her, Myrtenaster. It was long enough to reach one petal, and she immediately slammed the tip of it onto the gas. The bus jerked forward, and Weiss felt herself slide a bit into an uncomfortable position. Unfortunately in the few seconds she looked away to adjust, she didn't notice the curve in the road, which lead to her crashing full on into a tree.

She slammed head first into the wheel, but since the bus wasn't really going that fast it only gave her a mild headache at worst. "Ow..." Weiss muttered, rubbing the spot on her head that hurt most.

After realizing she had crashed her ride, Weiss stuffed the rapier back into her bag, opening the door and breaking into a full on run.

"WEISS!" She heard Ruby shout, sounding not too far from behind her. Weiss made the mistake of looking back, Ruby was charging furiously at her.

Weiss absolutely refused to admit she let a small squeaking noise out of fear just before tripping on a rock. And her streak of bad luck seemed to continue, as she had landed face first into the dirt road.

Ruby's shouting became more worried in an instant, the counselor used Weiss' slip up to her advantage, easily coming to the younger girls side,"Hey, are you alright?"

Weiss mumbled something into the dirt.

"I'm sorry, what?"

This time Weiss lifted her head up, dirt smudges everywhere and a nasty cut were visible as she glared icily at Ruby,"I said I'm just frigging peachy!"

Ruby ignored the girls rudeness in favor of focusing on the cut,"Come back to the camp with me, you need to get cleaned up. You're badly hurt."

Weiss sat up, stubbornly remaining seated on the ground with her arms crossed,"No, I refuse to go back."

Ruby sighed, running a hand through her hair,"What would Yang do...oh, I know."

"Are you talking to yourself now--hey! Put me down you--you dolt!"

The counselor had easily scooped up Weiss, and began carrying her back down the road,"No, your hurt! Ow--stop pulling my hair!"

Weiss pulled harder and struggled more,"Put me down first!"

"I have to treat your injury!"

"Don't touch me!"

And so it begins...


	2. Occupation Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues guys, gals, and non-bianary pals...oh Eldritch what is wrong with me...
> 
> P.s. I have a habit of varying the chapter lengths so...be prepared
> 
> Other then that, enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bit of a struggle for Ruby to haul Weiss back to the camp and into her cabin, mostly because of the constant kicking and hair pulling. Thankfully after plopping her in a chair, the white haired girl resorted to pouting.

"I'm going to get the kit, Blake here," she vaguely did a hand gesture in her co-workers direction,"will keep you company."

Weiss only huffed angrily in response.

Blake looked up from her book to observe Weiss, and make sure she wouldn't run off again while Ruby got the first aid kit. Honestly, the little shit was quite the troublemaker. Crashing a bus on the second day? That has to be a new record somewhere.

Nothing was said between the two, which was alright for both parties. But it was pretty awkward since Weiss' whole aura just screamed,'Murder!'

Ruby returned, kit in hand. Weiss did try to run again, but Blake fixed that problem with a well placed foot. Weiss looked at her with more contempt any child her age should not be capable of, it quickly changed to horror as Ruby decended upon her.

She hissed from the stinging of the alcohol on her still bleeding cut, but from what either counselor could tell, she was done fighting...for now.

"So," Ruby tried to break the tension filled silence as she carefully treated Weiss' injury,"what have we learned about trying to escape camp?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes,"I have a new goal, actually."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm going to break you."

That made Ruby pause,"What?" She asked incredulously.

Blake somehow found this amusing.

Weiss continued,"If I'm going to be stuck here for a bit before my next attempt, I might as well try to break that...optimism of yours. I refuse to believe someone can find pleasure in this place."

Ruby turned to Blake helplessly, she only shrugged,"We get paid to watch kids, not killers in the making."

The red headed counselor gave her co-worker a disproving look,"I don't think I'd go that far."

Weiss snatched the cotton ball from Ruby's hand, hurriedly wiping off the blood and dirt from her face." I wouldn't underestimate me, Red. Where are the bandages?"

Ruby didn't know what to expect from this year's bunch, but this was not it. She grabbed two from the kit since she doubted Weiss wanted the entire eye covered." I can help you put them on if you want?"

Weiss took them,"No," she stated bluntly, grabbing her bag and storming out of the cabin entirely.

Blake whistled,"You've got a tough one this year."

"Yeah...I know. Lucky me, right?"

Blake snorted, returning to her book,"Right. I wonder how she'll react to her soon to arrive new tent mate."

"I hope they get along...Gysele isn't the most social from what I've heard from her Uncle..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a sort of burning sensation in her gut. Maybe it was the new declaration she had made, to break the peppy counselor. Yes, a new passion to pursue along side of getting out of this place.

Weiss went to her tent, which thankfully she didn't have to share with anyone at the moment. But, with more kids arriving who knew how long until that changed.

She set down her bag and pulled out a little pocket mirror, some may call it vain but she called it practical. Weiss used it to carefully put on the bandages,' It's probably going to scar.' she grimaced at the thought.

That lead her to wonder what her mother and father would think if they received word of this. 'They wouldn't care...' Weiss let herself fall back onto the scratchy material of the tent floor,"I should just run away entirely..."

There was a sudden light that flashed in her eyes, she shook her head a bit from the surprise, quickly sitting up. It was Blake.

"What do you want? I'm not participating in today's activities if that's what you're here for."

Blake actually gained a small smirk, which annoyed Weiss a bit,"Actually, that's why I'm here. Since you aren't going to play nice...you can show your new tent mate around."

Weiss scoffed,"Don't be ridiculous, there isn't anyone with you."

For a moment Weiss swore Blake's bow twitched,"They are...but they won't let go of my legs."

As if on que, there was a small shuffle, and Weiss could see a pair of arms clutching on Blake from behind.

"And what am I going to do about it?"

Blake used one hand to nudge the person behind her a bit, a few seconds later a head poked out. They were easily taller then Weiss by at least 4 inches, which automatically docked points from her tolerance-o-meter. They had a piercing orange stare, which did unnerve her in the slightest, and they have yet to say a word. 

Blake sighed while looking down at them,"Weiss, this is Gysele, come on, can you say hi?"

Gysele instead went back to burrying her face in the counselors legs.

"Weiss, do you like cats?" Blake suddenly asked, and Weiss was a bit confused.

"Well..." she didn't want to admit that most things small, furry, and cute made her squeal..."I do like felines for their grace." There, just enough to avoid anything personal.

Blake nudged Gysele again,"See? She likes cats too. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Gysele peeked out to briefly look between Weiss and Blake, and managed to fully step out into view. She wore a pair of blue overalls with a large front pocket and a plain black long sleeve shirt. They still watched Weiss as if she were analyzing her, giving Blake one last look, nodding.

This time Blake sighed in relief,"Thank Oum. You," she pointed at Weiss,"be nice. Gysele, please try to talk to others, I know your Uncle would have wanted it."

Gysele clenched her fists at hearing her Uncle being mentioned, but nodded anyway. Blake bid them fair well, leaving the two to an very awkward silence.

Weiss attempted to break it,"Um...hello, I'm Weiss Schnee," stood to offer her hand,"What's your name?"

Gysele looked at her hand, and instead of taking it, pulled out a notebook and pencil from the front pocket of her overalls, quickly jotting something down, and promptly shoved it in Weiss' face.

She reflexively grabbed it by the edges to keep it from hitting her in the nose, and was about to say something most would consider rude, but the writing on the paper caught her attention.

" ' I'm Gysele Ingenuity. I don't like this place so much accept for Blake, what about you? ' " 

Weiss handed Gysele her notebook back, this piped her interest,"You don't like it here either?"

Gysele scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue in what Weiss interpreted as disgust.

"Hm...would you perhaps like to join me in the coup against the other counselor? Ruby."

Gysele wrote in her notebook, holding it up for Weiss to see," ' Can I bring my cat Iggy with me? I found him on the bus. ' "

Weiss wanted to know how exactly a cat ended up on the bus, but decided not to ask."But I don't see a cat with you."

Gysele actually cracked a smirk, once again reaching into her baggy overall pocket...and pulled out a kitten.

Okay...what the actual hell? How did she not notice that?

The cat, or Iggy, was a small, rusted colored kitten with forest green eyes, and if Weiss wasn't already sold enough...he yawned. Completely uncurling and stretching in Gysele's arms, cute little claws fully extending...

Weiss beat the part of her that wanted to squeal back, but just barely, concealing it with a small cough. "Ehem, yes, you may. Could I perhaps...hold him?"

Gysele scooted closer to hand Iggy off, and Weiss held him carefully. It has literally been years since she's truly held a small animal, her family's view on pets left no tolerance for even petting them.

That moment accomplished two things, Weiss made a new friend, and gained a new accomplice.

A small step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!
> 
> P.s these first few chapters are also more of a set up and will change their dynamic in the future


	3. Setting Fire To Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor incident leads to what may turn out to be Weiss' worst nightmare later on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I can only say enjoy and hope for the best =3

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss did in fact begin to enjoy the presence of her silent tent mate, and her absolutely adorable companion, Iggy. As it turns out, Gysele is quite the intellectual as well, which was god send compared to what the other members of Camp Blooming Rose had to offer.

It was day three, the breakfast being served was...questionable. Gysele didn't even attempt to eat it, instead allowing Iggy to indulge in...whatever it was supposed to be. Oatmeal maybe?

Thankfully, nobody seemed too keen on joining their table since Gysele's quiet and aloof demeanor, yet towering height seemed to scare them off. Adding on to the fact Weiss sent a icy cold glare to anyone who even dared get too close, they had the table to themselves for a bit.

And then it was ruined.

"Hi there Weiss, Gysele, and...cat?" Ruby had decided to sit across from the most alone looking kids in the cafeteria, only to try and maybe turn their day around for the best.

"Iggy," Weiss corrected, scratching behind the tiny felines ear while it continued to happily eat both of their breakfasts.

"Okay then, Iggy. How's your morning going?"

Gysele glanced up, but went back to writing in her notebook.

Weiss was the one that answered,"It was going great, and then you showed up."

"Hey, that was rude of you to say."

Weiss was having a hard time believing Ruby was older then her considering how positively childish that pout looked on her." I'm not apologizing for the truth, dunce."

"Geez, you're serious grumpy in the morning...maybe today's activity will bring up your spirits!"

Weiss looked to Gysele, exasperated,"This is the sad part, she still thinks she can make me enjoy this place..."

Gysele just shrugged.

"Yeah, me too..."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone was finished with breakfast, it was time to do today's activity, which was carving, surprisingly.

Jaune was the first to ask questions,"Uh...miss Rose?"

Ruby was in front of everyone on what looks like an improvised table, the same could be said with their own smaller versions of it." Oh please, just call me Ruby. What's your question?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea to give us carving tools to us kids...and I don't like the look Cardin keeps giving me when he's holding a chisel. Should we really be doing this?"

Weiss was inclined to agree with both Jaune's statements, it was easy to see almost no one knew the proper safety procedures, as for Cardin...everyone knows he's a dick.

Ruby seemed nonplussed by the blonde boys worries,"Don't worry, I've got Blake on the stand by."

"I don't see her with us though..."

"She's a ninja, she is everywhere. That aside, today we are going to learn the basics of carving. We'll do a few small ones together, then you can pick whatever you want for the last one!"

Weiss contemplated throwing all of the sharp objects within reach while she had the chance, but decided against only because she lacked skill in the knife throwing department.

When they started, Weiss found it...very easy actually. She was able to shape the wood into a near exact copy of Ruby's...wolf thing. It looked more like a monster then anything, but she was able to do it none the less. Weiss looked over to her friend, who was only doodling in her notebook. Gysele noticed her carving and her a thumbs up in encouragement. Everyone else seemed to be struggling a bit, accept to that Pyrrha girl.

Weiss will admit to having a bit of admiration for her, she was quiet, polite from what she has heard so far, and seemed to excel in literally every activity given. She would give credit where it was due.

Of course, there was something that interrupted the semi-peaceful atmosphere.

The sounds of someone screaming.

Moments later, Blake burst through the doors, looking like an absolute mess. Her uniform, hands, and face had patches of what looked like...soot? Even parts of her uniform were singed, just what was going on? 

Blake coughed a few times, then wheezed out the word,"Fire!" As loud as she could muster.

Ruby was over there in an instant,"Where?"

"Everywhere..."

Ruby carefully moved past Blake, and seconds later the horrified shriek was all Weiss and everyone else needed to run outside.

Everyone gaped at the sight, every single tent and building was on varying degrees of fire. Of course, it was very amusing to watch Blake and Ruby scramble around with small fire extinguishers that were obviously not fit to put out all the fire. But it was then a thought made her freeze, she tapped Gysele on the shoulder to get her attention,"Where's Iggy?"

Gysele's teeth clacked as her jaw tightened, she didn't know either.

"Hey, is that a cat on the roof over there?" Nora suddenly exclaimed, pointing in the direction of where the councelor cabin would be.

And there he was, calmly sitting on the roof, observing the scenery as if it were a normal day atop a burning building. Reacting quickly, both Gysele and Weiss bolt to the cabin, getting as close as they can to the building without risking getting burned. Iggy saw them and meowed, sounding oddly happy. Weiss did the only thing she could, cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting,"Iggy, come down! Now!"

He meowed again, standing on all four and peering down.

Weiss held her arms out,"Come on, I'll catch you, if not then Gysele will!"

Iggy wriggled to adjust his stance, jumping without hesitation. Weiss ran forward a bit to catch him, she cradled him carefully while Gysele examined him for any injuries. A sharp smell hit Weiss' nose, she saw Gysele cringe as well.

"Ugh, what is that? It smells like gasoline--wait..." she looked Iggy in his big green eyes, her own narrowing suspiciously,"...did you do this?"

Iggy reached one paw out to lightly boop her in the nose. They had an intense 10 second staring contest before Weiss handed him to Gysele,"Oh, I can't bring myself to scold him...you do it."

Gysele gave her a look.

"Right, mute...I don't know, just, give him a punishment or something."

Gysele put Iggy on her shoulder, pulling out her notebook to write her a message," ' Giving him a bath should be enough.' "

"Weiss!"

That startled her a bit, especially since the very angry sounding voice was coming from Ruby.

"Yes?"

"I just got off the phone with the fire department, they will be here soon, but I hope I'm wrong when I tell them possible causes..."

Weiss crossed her arms above her chest defensively,"I haven't the slightest idea of what you may be implying."

"Did you do this?" Ruby asked softly, Weiss didn't like it. It sounded like she was talking to a child who didn't know what they did wrong. She hadn't even done anything!

"Of course not, I was clearly inside with you and the others."

"I'm sorry Weiss, but your most recent behavior and...threats made to me makes me feel like something needs to be done. Tomorrow, you will be with me on a hike, one on one. Think of it as a bonding experience, you might even like it." She tried to end in a cheery tone. Gysele gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Of course, there was only thing that the younger girl could think. A whole day with only Ruby..."Fuck me."

"Hey, language!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!
> 
> Oh man, I was kinda sleep deprived when I finished this...
> 
> Random chapter teaser-
> 
> "You ready to embark on an adventure?"
> 
> "My only solstice is the hope you fall in a ditch."
> 
> "Ah, still a morning grump I see. Don't worry, you're my favorite little grump."
> 
> "Just...step on a Lego, trip on a tree root, anything as long as I never hear that again..."


	4. Into The Woods, If You Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hike does not go as planned in the slightest, bugs, mud, and bears, oh my!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss had a rough time falling asleep. It was mostly the usual racing thoughts that kept her awake, but the uncomfortable tent did contribute to her inability to find a decent sleeping position. The very idea of what is to occur in the morning makes her want to gag. 

She sits up and rubs her eyes,'No way am I falling asleep soon...' Weiss reaches for her bag she always left beside her while she slept, quickly finding what she was looking for. Myrtenaster. She stood, poised in a stance that her sister Winter had taught her,'I can't let my time here make me rusty.'

It was something she often did at home as well on sleepless nights. And there were many, many sleepless nights. She tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Gysele and Iggy, but after a few minutes into her Improv practice, Iggy had woken up.

Weiss didn't notice until she felt something fuzzy bump into her leg. She stopped just before she was about to lunge, glancing down at the clearly half awake kitten. He head butted her leg again, mewling. She refused to admit at that moment she melted on the inside.

Weiss sat down to be level with Iggy, who immediately took the chance to climb in her lap, giving her a curious look.

"What, you expect me to talk to you like I'm in desperate need of comfort?"

Iggy scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue in a way that strongly resembled Gysele.

"Okay, fine," she sighed, set down Myrtenaster next to her,"I don't think I can make it through tomorrow let alone this entire summer...and I don't really want to go home either. So what do I do?"

The rusty furred feline only batted at her crooked ponytail playfully, then gave her an entirely serious stare.

"Is this your way of telling me to relax?"

"Mew."

"Right, I've got two conclusions. One, dear Oum I am so starved for decent company I'm getting therapy from a cat. And two...I'll try to, ugh, have fun. But the moment the opportunity presented itself, I'm shoving Ruby off a cliff and running." Weiss nodded to herself,"That sounds good enough to me."

"Meeew."

"Come on then, let us both get a good sleep. I know I'll need it..." Iggy made himself comfortable by pressing his own forehead onto Weiss', using the rest if his body to cover her face.

"...how does Gysele sleep with you always like this?" Her voice was muffled, and Iggy only clung tighter. Somehow, Weiss found herself falling asleep, as Iggy's purring served as an oddly soothing lullaby.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss woke up feeling refreshed, even when Iggy was still clinging to her face. She could hear the birds chirping, and the clear sky promised decent weather. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Until a shrill noise came from right by her ear.

"AH!" Weiss fell over in surprise.

"Hissss!" Iggy fluffed up, hissing at the sudden intruder.

Gysele sprang up into what looked like an fighting stance, eyes dazed with the remnants of sleep, facing the possible threat.

"Good morning tent WIG!"

Weiss was the first to recover,"Just what in the name of Remnant are you doing, trying to make us deaf?! And what is with that ridiculous title?"

Bright silver eyes beamed back at her, as if completely oblivious to Weiss' anger,"Well, we used to let our campers make up their own tent names, but there were too many disagreements. So, we've decided to just put together the first letter of everyone's name."

"That sounds absolutely moronic."

Gysele gave a thumbs down, throwing a pillow at Ruby, hitting her square in the face.

"Oof!"

Weiss gave her a high five,"Good one."

Ruby didn't at all appear angry with them after letting the pillow drop back to the floor, as a matter of fact, she looked estatic,"Oh, look at you go making friends! Weiss, I knew you could do it. Gysele, your Uncle would be so proud!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, and Gysele's usually blank express turned into a glare, but no one took notice of it.

"Anyway, the real reason I was here is to tell Weiss to pack up for our hike, we'll be leaving in about an hour!" With that, Ruby merrily made her way our of the tent.

"How distasteful..." Weiss muttered, but knew it was best to get ready for the day. She noted Gysele sat down and began furiously writing in her notebook, it was odd since Gysele hasn't really shown any signs of being angered by anything...only when someone mentions her Uncle.

"Gysele," Weiss got the attention of her simmering tent mate, they paused to regard her,"is something the matter?"

The mute quickly wrote something down, showing Weiss.

" ' Family issues, I don't like it when they keep reminding me when I came here to get a break. ' "

Weiss nodded,"I can relate to that...though I was forced here by my family. Would you like to help me prepare for my prolonged torture to make it more bearable?"

" ' Sure thing, want me to send Iggy with you? ' "

"As much as I would love him accompanying me, you need him more. Besides," she knelt down to pet him with a small smile,"I'll come back and we'll plan a little surprise for our...favorite counselor tomorrow...as a thanks for today. Sound good?"

" ' Fantastic madame Schnee, and I must say, how devious of you.' "

Weiss could tell it was in jest, it even earned a giggle,"How devious indeed."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss made her way to the counselors cabin with her head held high, because damn it all, she refused to look anything but dignified. Even as Ruby waited just outside the cabin, waving her over enthusiastically."You ready to embark on an adventure?" She asked, and Weiss couldn't help but compare the sheer excitable energy to that of a puppy.

"My only solstice is the hope you fall in a ditch." Weiss countered without pause.

"Ah, still a morning grump I see. Don't worry, you're my favorite little grump." Ruby dared to reach out and playfully patted the top of her head.

"Just...step on a Lego, trip on a tree root, anything as long as I never hear that again..." She grumbled darkly,"And don't touch me."

The counselor awkwardly pulled her hand away to grip the straps of her bookbag,"Hehe...well, let's just get moving then. Follow me!"

Weiss groaned,"Great, all alone with you, bonding...we could paint our nails and talk about cute boys," she said dryly.

But of course Ruby didn't quite seem to detect the sarcasm, getting that stupid little gleam in her eyes,"Really?!"

"No."

"Aw...so mean."

"Such a dolt."

It didn't take long to get to the trail. Looking further down, it seemed to never end, growing darker as the trees grew more densely packed. Weiss gulped.

"Alright, just stay close, sometimes wolves will come by."

"What?!"

"Don't worry Weiss," Ruby reassured,"my Uncle Qrow taught me how to deal with a few wolves."

Weiss did not feel safe as she walked beside Ruby,"Whoever that person is, they're crazy."

The counselor only gained a fond smile,"Yeah, he is."

"You are not helping."

"Oh come on Weiss, it probably won't happen anyway."

"I want you to remember that later when we're being maimed."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN HALF-WIT!"

"ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, IT WASN'T A WOLF!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING MORON!!!"

Ruby was right, they weren't being chased by a pack of wolves...instead, it was a big, angry, Grizzly bear. What had led them to that point was a series of avoidable accidents. Ruby had been so excited to take Weiss on a solo hike, she didn't pay attention to what route they took. At one point, they had come to a fork in the pathway, apparently the safe routes were to the right, or left, but the giddy counselor was distracted, babbling on about some story about the woods, likely best saved for a campfire. Weiss didn't know that straight ahead would mean entering a bears territory, so she didn't say anything.

First mistake.

The next was when Ruby spotted the bear just up the road, she immediately told Weiss to run, following right behind her. It seems the fact Grizzly bears can easily out run people slipped Ruby's mind also, which left them in their current situation.

"WEISS, HANG ON!"

"ON TO WHA--"

Ruby snatched Weiss off her feet, pausing only to suddenly lift her high above her head,"Quick, climb!"

That she did, Weiss never thought she could climb as fast as she did in a mere five seconds. Just as Ruby joined her, Weiss had a terrifying thought,"...Ruby," she huffed, still catching her breath,"You know bears are really good at climbing regardless of size?"

The counselor swallowed dryly, watching the Grizzly as it slowly began to climb up the first branch, menacingly baring it's yellowed fangs,"I know...I, uh, panicked..."

Weiss had the urge to throw up and throttle Ruby at once...it wasn't a nice feeling." This is how I die isn't it?"

Ruby chuckled, hints of fear noticeable,"Oh, we'll be...just fine."

"Don't you dare be optimistic, we are going to die. Horribly. No sugar coating this terrible situation...I'm sure the beast would enjoy that." She spat with venom. 

It had come up enough for both of them to see the grayed fur of it's muzzle.

Ruby carefully nudged Weiss, slowly, as to not further agitate the bear,"We have to climb higher..."

Weiss' brow furrowed as she thought of a plan,"We can't, the branches are too thin to support the weight..." she tool her bag off her shoulders and unzipped it, looking for something. Weiss pulled out her rapier, staring hard at it for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, eeping as the Grizzly took a swipe at her feet, thankfully she moved out of the way.

"Something crazy...if I'm going to die, no way in hell am I going to patiently wait for it...I'm going all out."

"What does that even mean--OHMYGOO, WEISS NO!" Ruby's question ended in her screaming in absolute shock and horror. Weiss had just...dropped down right within the bears range!

Weiss gazed coldly into the beasts eyes,"You want to know how I like my porridge!?" She raised her weapon, quickly and harshly thrusting it right into the beasts left eye, it roared and clumsily threw itself off the tree in attempt to dislodge the white hair girl. But, since her rapier was so far in, it instead took her with it.

The last thing Ruby heard as the bear and Weiss crashed through the branches was,"Just right bitch!" Before a huge thud.

Ruby immediately jumped down, ending up on her back due to the recklessness of her jump, but she shook it off the best she could...in hopes of finding only one corpse.

"Weiss," she called out weakly, the adrenaline had slowed down, but at seeing two limp bodies made her heart skip a few beats,"Weiss!" Ruby practically threw herself onto the bear, which was in fact...dead. Weiss lay on top of it, hand still clutching the rapier that was lodged into the bears eye socket. The sight had Ruby feeling helpless...empty...she had killed a kid.

Just when Ruby started to cry, a groan of pain pulled her from her stupor. And, as if by some miracle, Weiss slowly peeled herself from the bears fur, spitting to the side,"Ugh...I can't believe my almost last words were a tasteless joke--hrk!"

Of course, Weiss was instantly swept up into a crushing hug, and with the height difference, it lifted her right off the ground, with Ruby talking so fast she could hardly catch a word of it.

"Oh, Weiss you're not dead, thank goodness, I won't let you almost die again, please don't sue us, that was awesome how you killed that bear," Ruby finally let Weiss breath when she felt her push a bit of distance, but Ruby still held her close with her superior strength,"I could just kiss you!"

Weiss was flustered before from having her face shoved into the counselors boobs, but that was icing on the cake,"Please don't..."

Her plea was unheard or ignored, she soon felt new warmth on her right cheek, that added a whole new shade of red on her already cherry colored blush,"Don't touch me!"

Once again, she found herself ignored, Ruby pulled her into another hug,"I can't wait to tell Blake about this! Weiss versus bear, then, stab! Bear loses!"

Weiss didn't like the weird feeling she got by being held so much, especially since it was being caused by Ruby,'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life...' Her mind chanted,"Stupid dolt," she sighed, deciding it was best if she waited for Ruby to stop.'It isn't often I get hugs from anyone anyway--whoa, where had that come from? I must be getting sick...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you dare, Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
